The Confrontation
by Awesomereject97
Summary: Set in Harry's first year when he finally meets Voldemort... and Harry is an annoying brat not some child hero. Just a humorous little one shot.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the characters… I don't think there's anything else.**

Set in Harry's first year when he finally meets Voldemort... and Harry is an annoying brat not some child hero.

(Voldemort POV)

I had him trapped as Quirrell removed the turban to reveal my face. The face of nightmares and horror. The face of-

"You know for someone who claims to be a 'Dark Lord' you're awfully pale." My thoughts were cut off.

Really? I reveal the face of his parents' murderer and that's all he has to say?

"why do you have red eyes? Do you wear contacts to make yourself look more creepy? I mean it can't be because you can't see. It isn't is it? Because if you wanted to see all you had to do was take off the turban." He rants on.

"Shut up boy! My eyes are naturally red." I insist.

"Uh-huh and Snape wears a pink robe. How could your eyes be naturally red? Also, you nose is pretty flat is it being squished down by your hat?" Merlin does this brat not realise he is talking to a mass murderer?

"No my nose isn't being squished down. Now shut up and tell me what you see in the mirror." I demand.

His face turns to one of confusion before smoothing out again and turns to the mirror. Once he is done he turns to look at me expectantly.

"Well what is it boy? What do you see?" I demand getting louder.

"How am I meant to tell you if you told me to shut up? No wonder the dark side is lacking if you are always contradicting yourself. It's the typical-ness of when a parent tells you not to lie then says that 'Mr Moon is coming to get you'." Of all the people in the world why has fate stuck me with this one?

"I am not like any parent. How can I not contradict myself when I am stuck in the presence of an annoying brat like you?" I ask.

Why am I talking to him instead of killing him again? Oh right the stone and trying to get him on my side… Screw that I just want the stone. Though his blabbering would be a good torture technique, I'm about ready to kill myself as it is.

"Sooo… Why are you two faced?" He questions with a smirk.

A smirk. He smirked. That idiot is poking fun at me. ME! The darkest of dark lords.

"I have more than one face you stupid, immature brat because after your mother sacrificed herself, why I will never know, she must have been crazy to let you live. I offered her life and she repays me by torturing the world with you annoying presence. Anyway, my body was destroyed but my soul went on and I possessed Quirrell and- why am I telling you this?" Damn that kid can get you talking.

"So…" He Starts.

"No. No more questions or observations. What. Did. You. See. In. the. Mirror?" I want to kill it.

This. This here is why half of my followers are fully grown adults. If I accepted children they'd all be dead.

"Ok 1- You asked a question. 2- You are asking me what I _'observed'_ in the mirror." Just those two precious words could solve all of my problems.

Avada Kedavera that's all it takes. Instead I decide to grab him by his neck and hold him face to face.

"Tell me now or I will kill you."

"Are you sure? I mean you've tried it before and now your face is on the back of another man's head. You might not be so luck next time. What if you ended up on someone's ass? Then you really would be talking shit." Damn after that last one I'm actually starting to like him.

I drop him to the ground because holy shit that burning sensation hurt.

"I just. You know what I don't care anymore. Keep the stone, keep on living, but for the love of Merlin don't ever come near me again. You are not allowed in my lessons for the rest o the year. You aren't allowed to tell anyone about our conversation. Just say you killed Voldemort. I am so retiring at the end of the year. I just want you to know I really, really hate you." I say and walk off… I am in dire need of a large fire whiskey.

 **The End.**

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.  
I was half asleep the other night and this idea came to me and I couldn't sleep till I wrote it.  
Sorry if there are spelling mistakes and stuff… probably not sorry enough to change it if there is. **


End file.
